


《天城》

by Uniao666



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666





	《天城》

1/

在砍死了不知道第幾百隻鴛鴦之後，金容仙呼出了一口大氣，屁股砸在地上，一動也不想動。

真是不帶這樣玩人的。

任務名稱很狗血的叫做《見不得別人好aka命運的安排》，就不說那落落長的名稱是怎麼回事了，就連說明上也只模稜兩可的寫著：跟隨緣份，去拆散幾隻鴛鴦試試吧，也許能發現什麼。

發你大頭啦，金容仙躺在地上罵罵咧咧。她這一個月內砍了好幾千隻鴛鴦，徒手捉了好幾百隻鴛鴦試圖把他們拆散，也沒見幾個進展。

任務欄依舊安安靜靜的躺在視野的右上角，就好像在嘲笑她這個怨婦般的行為。

金容仙轉了轉眼球，接通了左下角跳動的語音通話。

「姐，還在當怨婦啊？」

「正職呢現在。」

「我說您接個奇葩種族就算了，連任務也奇葩是怎麼回事？」

「別說了，我都想哭了。」

「好吧⋯我就提醒一下你10分鐘後要更新維護，別忘了提前下線啊。」

金容仙悲慘的應了一聲，要關掉之前又聽到那邊傳來一句：「姐你怨婦別當到別人床上去啊，人家鴛鴦雖然是怪也是有尊嚴的⋯」

「滾！」

她氣沖沖地掛掉通話，仰天長嘆。

那任務是個大型種族連環任務，在她從巷尾身型莫名巨大的佝僂老人手中接到時就開始了環環相扣的情節，至今她已經做到第60環了還見不到個底。

而這第60環，就是天殺的鴛鴦環。

金容仙已經卡在這裡一個月了，幸好她早已到了目前的滿級60級，在遊戲更新前好像也沒什麼好做，乾脆在這裡把怨婦當好當滿，天天刷鴛鴦。

但看來今天又要毫無所獲了。她躺在地上，舉起手中的小傢伙—她是這麼稱呼她的愛劍的—再次仰天長嘆。

「那個，小姐姐。」

金容仙疑惑地轉過頭，發現一頭白金的長髮傾灑在陽光下，尖耳隨著樹葉的騷動在光點下晃動。

她正糾結著要不要截圖留念這美好畫面時，白金髮的女精靈又開口了。

「我們結婚吧。」

⋯

金容仙差點把可以砸死人的雙手巨劍甩到她臉上。

按下騷動的手臂，跟自己說了句殺人是不好的哦之後，她轉了轉頭，確定對方不是在跟別人說話。

嗯好，除了她們兩個以外，這裡連半個人影也沒有，只有成群該死的鴛鴦。

「你⋯錯頻？」

「沒有。」

對話結束，氣氛就這樣沈默著。精靈似乎對自己說的話有些後知後覺的尷尬，耳尖發紅，表情有點難以言喻。

儘管如此，金容仙還是覺得那張臉好像天生就該擁有一對長耳，天生就該誕生在樹林裡，在陽光的照射下閃爍動人。

這個狀態有些莫名，她努力去回想今天早上戴上頭盔前看的星座一日運勢，上頭似乎沒有寫到她今天會碰到怪人，還說白金色是她的幸運色。

耳中不斷迴盪的下線警示聲來的很突兀，金容仙更堂皇了。

「啊⋯那個，我的意思是——」

顯然對方也接到警示聲了，果斷地放棄說明，直接對她揚起笑容。

「我是Moonstar，下次上線就結婚吧。」

-

一直到被系統強制下線，視野陷入一片黑暗，金容仙還是沒從剛剛的情況中緩過來。

她這是⋯被求婚了嗎⋯？

在樹林裡，被閃著光芒的精靈求婚⋯

金容仙猛地拔掉頭盔，一個鯉魚打挺從床鋪跳起來，腳趾光榮地撞在放在地上，早上從圖書館借來的書上。

「啊！！」

她大叫了聲，蜷縮在地毯上打滾。

「金容仙，打起精神！那種人不是變態就是精神有問題，你可是堂堂東瑪蘭排行榜第二的劍士！更何況天城裡根本沒有結婚系統好不好！」

她坐起身緩了緩呼吸，又盯著放在床上的頭盔陷入思考。

頭盔上連結的，是名為《天城》的全息網遊，主打精細的動作模擬，以及高還原度的五感再現。

雖然不是第一個使用全息技術的網遊，但靠著盛大的宣傳和無比真實的噱頭，仍然吸引了不少玩家進駐。

身為健康有為的大學生，金容仙一開始是對這些不太感興趣的，但禁不住身邊人的推坑，也戴起全息頭盔當個網遊（宅）玩家（女）。

玩了一年多，當初的新手小白晉升為看破世俗的老鳥，靠著”懶惰的地獄沒有金容仙”這句座右銘，成績也提升到伺服器裡的第二名。

一路的艱辛也是必然的。金容仙眨了眨眼，她沒什麼太大的抱負，只求做好眼前的所有事，能好好的證明自己就好了。

所以現在的首要任務就是忘掉剛才那個亂求婚的變態，好好的研究一下下次開放的新遊戲資料片。

「姐你要結婚了？」

「呀！」金容仙被嚇的一個趔趄，腳差點又踹到桌腳。「你想嚇死誰啊！不知道人嚇人嚇死人嗎？」

隔壁房的安惠真象徵性的舉了手道歉，整個人鑽進來軟爛在地上的懶骨頭上。

「啊⋯好舒服，我以後要跟它結婚。」

「不準再提結婚的事情！」

金容仙被她氣得不輕，轉過身打開筆電不再理她。

房間裡安靜了幾秒。

「⋯⋯天城裡面可以結婚？」

安惠真露出得逞的笑容，「怎麼？刷鴛鴦刷到想結婚了？看來民政局應該考慮擺幾隻在門前。」

「你怎麼不說擺幾個懶骨頭。」

「姐你是天才，那個我可以。」

鄭重地對著白眼快翻過去的姐姐比了個讚，安惠真才繼續說：「新的更新啊，你沒看嗎？」

那邊金容仙正點開遊戲官網，畫面上就大大的寫著“支持多元成家！全面開啟結婚系統”，字還是用彩虹色的。

「⋯看到了。」

「所以要結了？」

「不結！把民政局搬來我都不結！」

安惠真挑挑眉，決定以後再跟她爭辯這個話題。

「不說這個了，我有一個好消息跟一個更好的消息，你要先聽哪個？」

「那就，好消息。」

「天城終於要進入最主線劇情了。」

一聽到她這麼說，金容仙精神都來了，立馬點進更新說明細細研讀。進入主線劇情，就代表她那個天殺的鴛鴦任務可能會在這次更新有什麼進展。

「更好的消息呢？」

「丁輝人終於要從國外回！來！了！」

平時三不五時進入軟爛模式的安惠真很少有這麼精神亢奮的時候，金容仙不得不分點注意力給她。

「你那個在國外讀書的青梅竹馬？」

「嗯，聽說是在跟的教授要回來，所以整個團隊都轉學回來了。」

金容仙有些心不在焉的哼了哼，眼睛還是盯著螢幕不放。安惠真也不介意，只是自顧自的哼起歌來。

「丁輝妮要回來了～回來了～」

-TBC-


End file.
